Por Enquanto
by Babi Bulstrode Black
Summary: Songfic JL. O dia da morte de James e Lily Potter. Como será que aconteceu? São muitas as histórias que rondam essa tragédia, e cada uma tem algo incomum: O amor de uma mãe. Essa Songfic contará minha visão sobre esse episódio, baseada na música Por enqua


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens da marca "Harry Potter" não me pertencem (quem dera que pertencessem), apenas a idéia da fic.

**Sinopse:** O dia da morte de James e Lily Potter. Como será que aconteceu? Existem muitas opiniões e histórias sobre isso, essa contará a minha visão, baseada na música Por Enquanto.

_**Capítulo**_ _**Único:** A Morte de James e Lily Potter_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mudaram as estações,**

**Nada mudou**

Lily sentiu uma leve brisa tocar em seu rosto e uma luz entrar pelo quarto. Abriu os olhos devagar. Mesmo tendo acabado de acordar de um sono profundo, parecia que já fazia dias que não pregava o olho. O cansaço continuava a dominar.

Olhou para o lado, mas não encontrou James, apenas um travesseiro branco amarrotado. Levantou-se devagar. Percebeu uma mudança em sua mesinha de cabeceira ao seu lado, antes com muitos livros empilhados, agora tinha um vazo verde-esmeralda com lírios brancos dentro e atrás uma foto dela abraçado com seu marido e o filho de apenas um ano de idade. Os três abanavam a ela, pareciam felizes. Em um pergaminho em forma de coração pregado no porta-retrato tinha a frase: _Nós te amamos_ . Lily sorriu._"Ele não muda...". _

Despiu a camisola, penteou os cabelos ruivos, e rumou ao quarto ao lado. Lenta e silenciosamente abriu a porta de um grande quarto todo decorado em azul bebê com muitos ursos e brinquedos espalhados. Em um berço de madeira clara no meio do cômodo encontrava-se um bebê, com cabelos muito pretos e arrepiados, dormindo em sono profundo. Em um ato materno, beijou a testa do garotinho. _Continue sonhando, Harry... Se eu pudesse te tirar desse pesadelo, pelo menos aí você está seguro... _

Tomando muito cuidado para não acordar o filho, fechou a porta do quarto humilde quarto. Desceu as largas escadas de madeira e um barulho de algo caindo a fez levar um susto.

- James! Está tudo bem aí? – perguntou ela entrando na cozinha, indo socorrer o marido que tinha caído no chão.

- Está... Só acho que deixei aquele troço cair na minha cabeça! – exclamou ele, passando a mão pela cabeça e apontando para uma panela dentro do armário.

Lily riu amavelmente.

- Eu já te disse, James... Você na cozinha é um perigo!

- Bem, pensei em te acordar para me socorrer aqui. – disse, olhando ainda massageando a cabeça. – Mas você parecia um anjo dormindo. – sorriu galanteador para a esposa.

- Você não muda, James.

- Fazer o que se sou perfeito desse jeito. – sem esperar resposta, deu na ruiva um beijo cinematográfico.

- Vamos, levante... Você não quer ficar o dia inteiro jogado aí no chão, quer? – Lily levantou-se, oferecendo a mão ao marido.

- Com você eu fico dias, anos, séculos. – disse, dando puxando a ruiva, fazendo-a cair em cima dele.

- James Potter, eu estou mandando, levante-se agora!

- Sim, senhora monitora Lily Evans. – disse James, levantando-se rapidamente.

Lily riu da frase do esposo, lembrando-se de como foram os seus anos em Hogwarts. Os melhores anos de sua vida. E mesmo com todo seu esforço, James não mudava, continuava o mesmo de sempre, o maroto que ela tanto amava.

**Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu**

**Tá tudo assim, tão diferente**

- Mas, mesmo sendo um extremo desastre na cozinha, tenho um presentinho para você! – exclamou, dando um toque com a varinha na mesa pequena e redonda. Apareceram ali frutas, pães doces e salgados, bolos, sucos, biscoitos, bombons em forma de coração, sucos, e tudo o que se pode imaginar de gostoso. – Aproveite que não é todo o dia que a cozinha é simpática comigo! – disse em tom de brincadeira.

- É mesmo... Você se superou. – disse, prendendo o riso.

Os dois sentaram-se na mesa e começaram a comer e a jogar conversa fora, parecia até uma manhã normal na Mansão Potter. Ás vezes fazia bem esquecerem do sofrimento.

Após um tempo, com café da manhã tomado, Lily começou a limpar a mesa e a preparar o mingau do filho, depois de tanta barulhada com certeza ele ia acordar.

James saiu da cozinha e foi até a uma grande sala de visitas bem decorada e mobiliada. Viu sua coruja chegando e deixando a ele o diário jornal bruxo. Folheou-o, procurando notícias estranhas. Por um momento desejou que o jornal não falasse nada além dos problemas no Ministério, mas sabia que estava se iludindo.

Logo na primeira capa vinha uma reportagem de mortes e acontecimentos estranhos, como vindas de furacões não esperados pela meteorologia em cidades trouxas e o desespero da população em relação a Você-sabe-quem e seus seguidores. Fazia tanto tempo que isso se tornara comum, não seria agora que tudo voltaria ao normal.

Aflito pelas notícias, James largou o jornal e caminhou até a janela da sala, fitando um dia nublado e úmido. Ficou por muito tempo pensando em tudo o que acontecera com ele e Lily desde quando decidiram combater Voldemort e seus seguidores, pensando na profecia que Dumbledore havia alertado-os e seu medo de perder as pessoas que mais amava.

O moreno sentiu uma mão quente em seu ombro. Virou a cabeça e encontrou lindos olhos verde-vivos fitando-o, preocupados. Sorriu abraçando sua esposa pela cintura, tentando desfazer tal preocupação no rosto dela.

Lily suspirou, deitando a cabeça no peito do marido.

- Mais desastres acontecendo? – perguntou ela, no que o marido afirmou com a cabeça, acariciando suas costas.

- Sim...

- Parece que o mundo está desmoronando. – disse em um sussurro. – Será que voltaremos algum dia a nossa vida a à vida dos nossos amigos? – perguntou com tristeza.

- Vamos pensar no agora, Lily... E não se esqueça, Pedro é nosso fiel, por enquanto estamos a salvo. Ninguém pode nos encontrar. – disse, fitando docemente a esposa, tentando tirar dela a expressão aflita.

Lily o fitou. Não adiantava ele fingir a ela que estavam bem, os olhos tristes do marido afirmavam a gravidade da situação. Ele brincava com seus cabelos, aparentemente concentrado nas pontas onduladas. Seu toque não era o mesmo que antes, um toque que aconchegante e que sempre dava segundas intenções. Agora era com excessiva proteção e medo. Lily o abraçou fortemente, desejando que tudo voltasse a ser como antes.

Mas, despertando os dois dos próprios pensamentos, um choro de bebê invadiu o ambiente. James saiu correndo ao encontro do filho, enquanto Lily foi até a cozinha, pegando o mingau do filho.

- E aí, garotão, dormiu bem? – perguntou James, afagando os cabelos do filho. Pelo jeito Harry adorou a idéias do pai, que rapidamente começou a puxar seus cabelos, rindo das caretas de James.

- Harry, pára... Você quer deixar o papai careca? – James afastou as mãozinhas fortes do filho, que ficaram muito insatisfeitas por ter tido a diversão negada.

- Meu Merlin, esse menino puxou a mãe na força das mãos e nas cordas vocais. Nunca vi uma criança berrar tanto! – e rindo das tentativas do filho de pegar seu cabelo, James desceu as escadas encontrando Lily já sentada na mesa com um babador pronto em mãos.

Lily fez Harry comer todo o mingau. James ficou olhando carinhosamente como Lily havia se tornado uma mãe e esposa especial e mandona, em que até Harry a obedecia, muito diferente do que Harry fazia com ele. Todas as tentativas de ele alimentar Harry tinham ido para água abaixo. E não era para menos, até Harry havia descoberto que o pai era fácil de ser domado.

Depois de ter certeza que Harry estava são e salvo, Lily deixou James brincar com o filho em seu quarto, com os milhares de presentes que este havia ganhado quando completou um ano.

**Se lembra quando a gente**

**Chegou um dia a acreditar**

**Que tudo era pra sempre**

A ruiva começou a andar pela casa, linda como um reino, com tudo que ela gostava e decorada por ela mesma. Em uma estante com muitas fotos e livros, um grosso álbum a chamou sua atenção. Era um álbum que seus amigos haviam dado a ela, com todos os bons momentos na sua vida e de James.

Sentou-se no sofá e começou a folheá-lo. As primeiras fotos ela reconheceu como sendo dos primeiros anos em Hogwarts. Milhares de fotos de James e dela muito novos apareciam brigando, algumas apareciam que ela soltava fogo pelas ventas enquanto o moreno ria de sua cara, outras dela sendo azarada por James enquanto ela o xingava com todas as forças.

Então as fotos começaram a mostrar um certo moreno olhando-a em silêncio, tentando se aproximar dela, beijando-a a força e levando um belo tapa na cara. Lily riu, naquela época a única coisa que a incomodava era um certo moreno de cabelos arrepiados e olhos castanho-esverdeados, ótimo apanhador e muito famoso por ser um dos Marotos e principalmente por ser conquistador.

E que ironia do destino... Ela, a ruivinha chata e exigente, metida a sabichona e a protetora dos necessitados, que tanto gritava a quatro ventos que odiava o Potter, principalmente quando ele a chamava para sair, acabou apaixonando-se por ninguém menos que o próprio.

As fotos começaram a mostrar dois jovens mais maduros. Quando finalmente ela aceitara sair com ele e o começo do namoro deles. Várias fotos dela sentada com ele no jardim de Hogwarts, rindo de suas maluquices e das dos outros três amigos. O sétimo ano e com ele o baile de formatura... Foi a melhor noite para ela. Todos os amigos reunidos e felizes, principalmente ela em estar ao lado de seu amado.

E então depois de muito estudar, conseguiu junto de James o treinamento como auror e o emprego no Ministério. O pedido de casamento de James, levando todos à loucura para arrumarem toda a decoração, buffet, e tudo o mais que é necessário em um casamento. Depois de muito procurar, acabou achando o vestido perfeito e o momento que a fez chorar de felicidade aconteceu.

A Lua de Mel fantástica deles que, sem entrar em acordo por onde passariam, decidiram fazer uma viagem de dois meses conhecendo toda a Europa. E era de se esperar que depois recebesse uma notícia que só deixaria tudo mais perfeito, estava esperando um filho. E este nasceu, lindo como o pai e com os olhos da mãe, tirando mais sorrisos dela. Era um conto de fadas. Só faltava o final, E_ foram felizes para sempre._

**Sem saber**

**Que o pra sempre**

**Sempre acaba**

As fotos acabaram. O restante do álbum era páginas em branco. Os amigos haviam dito que o resto ela e o marido deveriam completar, mas Lily não tinha mais certeza se teria algo a mais. Tudo tão perfeito acabou de uma hora para a outra com uma simples conversa com Dumbledore. Os tempos já não estavam fáceis, mas ela nunca tinha imaginado que tudo aquilo de bom seria interrompido por algo que a afetasse tanto.

**Mas nada vai conseguir mudar**

**O que ficou**

Lily fechou os olhos, surgindo um sorriso em seus lábios. Tornou a viver aquelas emoções que há tanto tempo pareciam que não existiam. Como ela pode um dia esquecer? Não as suas lembranças, os momentos mais importantes que passou não seriam esquecidos desse jeito, indo embora como chuva...

**Quando penso em alguém**

**Só penso em você**

**E aí, então, estamos bem**

- Querida, o que você está fazendo aqui sozinha? – Lily sentiu James sentando-se ao seu lado. Não ousou abrir os olhos, apenas deitou sua cabeça em seu peito.

- Só estava dando uma olhada nessas fotos. – após um tempo a ruiva disse, virando a cabeça para encara-lo, ainda segurando o álbum.

James sorriu para a esposa.

- Quem dera que tudo continuasse como antes. – disse em um sussurro, mais para si do que para Lily.

- Muita coisa mudou, mas o mais importante e o que nunca pode mudar somos nós, nosso amor. E continuamos juntos. – disse, fechando novamente os olhos. James a abraçou forte, sussurrando frases bonitas ao seu ouvido.

**Mesmo com tantos motivos**

**Pra deixar tudo como está**

Lily sorria internamente com as declarações do marido. Ela já tinha se acostumado há muito tempo com essa mania dele, que por sinal adorava. Era incrível como ele continuava apaixonado por ela, tentando deixa-la feliz, mesmo depois de tantas brigas, e parecia que a mais dolorida havia sido a do dia anterior.

Desde quando eles tiveram que se esconder dos Comensais e Voldemort, Lily chorava mais do que o normal, irritava-se com as tentativas do marido de ter esperanças que aquilo um dia iria acabar. Não conseguia ver como sairia de todo aquele tormento. Mas dessa vez havia ido longe demais. E arrependia-se muito pelo que falara, e o pior, de não ter tido humildade em esquecer do orgulho e resolver aquilo, quem tinha ido atrás dela tinha sido ele, daquele seu jeito carinhoso que sempre a conquistava.

_- Querida, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou James preocupado, ao ver sua mulher chorando na beira da cama._

_- Como você tem coragem de me perguntar isso! É óbvio que aconteceu! Você pensa que o que está acontecendo no mundo bruxo é brincadeira! Tanta dor, tantas pessoas inocentes morrendo... Meus pais... – Lily chorou mais ainda ao lembrar-se que por causa dela, os Comensais haviam destruído sua família._

_- Eu sei Lily, mas por favor, acalme-se, eu não quero te ver assim.- pediu o marido, sentando-se ao lado dela._

_- Não dá mais, James! Não dá mais! Eu não agüento mais ter que ficar trancafiada nessa casa!_

_- Querida, eu sei que é difícil, mas é necessário!_

_- Necessário! Eu não sou nenhuma criminosa para ficar presa nessa casa!_

_- Nossa casa!_

_- DANE-SE! E o que será do Harry! Crescendo enquanto está sendo caçado! Eu não pedi para isso ser assim! Eu não fiz nada para isso acontecer! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! Eu não agüento mais ter que me esconder! Não agüento mais não poder sair daqui! Não agüento mais ficar pensando se meus amigos continuam vivos! Pensando que se eles morrerem foi para nos proteger! Não agüento mais esperar até essa guerra idiota acabar! Não agüento mais ficar esperando Voldemort matar meu filho! – disse, desabafando enquanto deixava mais lágrimas caírem._

_- Eu também não quero, Lily! Agora acalme-se, ainda veremos o Harry crescendo e depois se apaixonará por uma ruiva, e quando estivermos bem velhinhos, veremos nossos netos crescendo junto com ele. – disse James carinhosamente._

_- SERÁ QUE ATÉ EM UM MOMENTO DESSE VOCÊ TEM QUE SER TÃO INCOVINIENTE! POR QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE FINGIR DESSE JEITO QUE ISSO NÃO TE AFETA! Você está achando o que, que isso é mais uma das briguinhas idiotas que você e os marotos se metiam na época do colégio! Você pensa que só mais uma azaraçãozinha vai acabar com isso! Pois saiba, James, não vai! _

_- NÃO LILY, EU NÃO PENSO ASSIM! EU PENSO QUE AS PESSOAS QUE EU MAIS AMO ESTÃO EM PERIGO! EU PENSO QUE ISSO NÃO VAI ACABAR TÃO CEDO E DESEJO TODO O DIA NÃO VER MEU FILHO SOFRER A VIDA INTEIRA POR CAUSA DAQUELE PSICOPATA ASSASSINO! EU TAMBÉM, LILY! EU TAMBÉM ODEIO FICAR PRESO AQUI VENDO MEUS AMIGOS EM PERIGO, PENSANDO QUE UM DELES ME TRAIU, PENSANDO QUE NUNCA MAIS VOU VER MEU FILHO E MINHA ESPOSA! NÃO É SÓ VOCÊ QUE SOFRE AQUI! NÃO É SÓ VOCÊ QUE ESTÁ PREOCUPADA! E PRINCIPALMNETE NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊ FICAR ME CULPANDO POR ESTAR AQUI, GRITANDO TUDO O QUE MAIS TEMO NOS MEUS OUVIDOS! – James gritou, perdendo o controle._

_Lily olhou envergonhada para o marido e saiu correndo para seu quarto, com raiva de si mesma. Harry olhou para os olhos úmidos da mãe, e engatinhou até ela, sendo pego no colo._

_- Inhas! – exclamou o garotinho, mostrando a mãe uma miniatura de um cachorro que jurariam ser real se não fosse pelo tamanho._

_- Eu também estou co saudade dele, filho. Eu também... Espero que ele volte aqui logo. – disse Lily, indo sentar-se com o filho, arrependendo-se seriamente do que acabara de fazer._

_Lily ficou vendo as tentativas do filho de andar, segurando-se nela e na cabeceira da cama, absorta em seus pensamentos. Sentiu alguém acariciar seus cabelos e sentar-se ao seu lado. _

_- Lily, me perdoa... Eu não devia ter dito aquilo, estava nervoso... – disse James._

_- Eu sei, eu também estava nervosa. – disse, acalmando-se – Lembra-se quando Dumbledore disse-nos que nesses tempos deveríamos nos unir, que Voldemort é capaz de acabar com qualquer bom sentimento?_

_- Lembro._

_- Então... Eu, por um momento, pensei que ele tinha conseguido isso em nós, que ele tinha destruído nosso amor. – disse Lily, soluçando._

_- Nunca, nunca diga uma coisa dessas, Lily. Não será aquele cara de cobra que irá acabar com o que conquistamos.- disse o marido. – E por favor, Lily, não chora. Não agüento te ver assim sem poder fazer alguma coisa._

_- Eu sei... Mas é que... Já perdi tantas pessoas que amo, meus pais... Não agüentaria perder mais... Não agüentaria ver você e o Harry... – Lily não teve coragem de terminar a frase._

_- Eu sei, meu amor, eu também não... – James abraçou-a._

- Você não deixou o Harry sozinho, deixou? – perguntou a ruiva, voltando à realidade.

- Só por alguns minutos.

- Você está louco?

- Calma, Lily. Ele não vai botar fogo na casa.

- Não duvido. Não se esqueça que ele tem sangue maroto nas veias! – disse em tom risonho.

- É mesmo, havia me esquecido! Isso é um fato importante e deve ser levado a sério! – disse em tom intelectual, fazendo-a gargalhar.

Os dois subiram e encontraram o filho sentado no berço, literalmente comendo vários brinquedos.

- Harry! Tire isso da boca! – exclamou Lily, tirando à força os brinquedos das mãozinhas do filho.

- Mãma! Dá! – Harry exclamou infeliz, tentando a todo o cuspo continuar com a posse dos brinquedos babados.

A ruiva pegou o filho no colo e o levou até seu quarto, sentou-se na cama, e ficou brincando com seus cabelos finos. James abraçou aquelas duas criaturas tão frágeis e belas que ele mais amava no mundo.

**Nem desistir, nem tentar,**

**Agora tanto faz...**

- James, eu... Eu preciso te pedir desculpas... – disse Lily voltando a atenção para o marido após um tempo.

- Você não precisa pedir... Ontem à noite já resolvemos isso, não resolvemos? E imaginei que minha pequena surpresa hoje já pedia desculpas pelo que falei. – O moreno olhou-a ternamente.

- Mas quem devia ter pedido era eu. Eu que falei o que não devia, como se você tivesse culpa por isso estar acontecendo. Eu...Eu estou com medo... A última coisa que quero é ter sido tão injusta com meu marido e homem que mais amo. – James acariciou seu rosto, mexendo de leve em seu cabelo. Então a beijou amavelmente.

- Nunca mais, entendeu ruivinha, nunca mais me deixe. – O moreno beijou o glóbulo de sua orelha, sussurrando. – Sem você eu não sobrevivo... – abraçou-a. – É melhor você dormir, está cansada. – após um tempo James encarou a esposa, vendo suas olheiras e pálpebras caídas.

**Estamos indo de volta pra casa**

- É uma boa idéia... Vou dormir e sonhar com o que você me disse, com Harry correndo pela casa, aprontando coisas marotas como o pai e o padrinho. Logo após se apaixonará por uma ruiva, e nós veremos, bem velhinhos e caducos, nossos netos junto de nosso filho. – O moreno sorriu para a esposa, porém não era um sorriso esperançoso, e sim de tristeza. Quem dera que aquilo realmente acontecesse.

Deitou Lily na cama, dando um beijo demorado em seus lábios, zelando seu sono.

Um barulho de lábios se tremendo (N/A: não sei como se chama isso, mas todo o bebê faz isso... Um bilu-bilu tetéia se me entendem) ao seu lado o fez virar-se. Harry guspia baba para tudo que é lado. James riu da diversão do filho.

**Nem desistir, nem tentar,**

**Agora tanto faz...**

- E você... Não vai querer dormir, não é? – perguntou James.

Harry fitou o pai com os olhinhos arregalados verde-vivos que nem os da mãe, rindo de sua expressão.

- Mimir? Nããã! – Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Foi o que imaginei... – suspirou o moreno, fazendo o filho rir. – Então, que tal treinarmos quadribol? – Harry bateu palmas alegremente

James e Harry ficaram brincando no chão. Muitas vezes James olhava para Lily, certificando-se que ela continuava ali ao seu lado. Após muitas horas com as miniaturas vivas de todos os instrumentos de quadribol que James tinha dado a seu filho, o garotinho começou a se cansar, e como toda criança, começou a ficar um pouco incomodado. James logo percebeu que deveria ser sono, ultimamente até Harry parecia preocupado e dormindo mal com o medo que transparecia nele e em Lily.

Colocou-o delicadamente na cama de casal e deitou-se ao seu lado, deixando o filho entre a proteção e amor dos pais. Acariciou o rosto da esposa e do filho, o que ele tinha de mais importante na vida. E assim adormeceu, sonhando com uma vida ao lado dos dois sem Voldemort e Comensais.

- BUMMMMM!

Um barulho vindo do quintal o fez despertar, assustado. O barulho também fez Harry acordar. James pediu mentalmente que ele não chorasse, e atendendo a seu pedido, Harry permaneceu calado. O moreno pulou da cama e desceu as escadas correndo feito um louco. Preferiu não acordar sua esposa, não queria deixa-la preocupada sem razão. Sabia que um amigo seu não o trairia, aquilo era algo que não tinha nada a ver com eles. Não podia ter.

James andou pálido até a janela e viu uma luz verde que quase o cegou. Ouviu passos apressados atrás de si, o perfume que o embriagava anunciou que Lily havia acordado. James preferia que ela continuasse dormindo, não agüentaria vê-la sofrendo, ou pior, morrendo.

O moreno entendeu o que aconteceria, e sem perder tempo virou-se à esposa.

- O qu-e a-aconteceu? – a ruiva perguntou assusta.

- Lily, me ouça. Faça o que eu mandar. – James falava rápido e claramente.

- Não... James, não. – Começaram a cair lágrimas dos olhos da ruiva.

- Lily, me ouça. Por favor. – disse, implorando. Lily afirmou com a cabeça desesperadamente. – Pegue o Harry enquanto eu o distraio. E fuja, tente avisar alguém, mas saia daqui.

James olhou-a e a beijou ardentemente.

- Dê um beijo em Harry por mim... – sussurrou, fazendo mais lágrimas molharem o rosto de Lily.

James não teve coragem de dizer mais nada, não podia pensar que aquele seria o último beijo. Preparou a varinha e virou-se para a porta.

Lily precipitou-se para as escadas, correndo como nunca correra antes.

- Allomorra! – uma voz gélida gritou, abrindo a porta da sala deles.

Lily parou no meio da escada, olhando para James. Este se virou para ela, vendo-a chorar silenciosamente.

- Lily, leve o Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso! – James gritou.

Lily obedeceu-o, correndo aos tropeços em direção ao seu quarto. Antes que pudesse tocar a maçaneta, a cena que viu a deixou em pânico, a matou por dentro.

- AVADA KEVADRA! – a mesma voz gélida gritou.

- NÃO! – Gritou Lily, começando a chorar alto. Não teve coragem para olhar o que tinha acontecido, parecia que tinham tirado-lhe o coração. James tinha a deixado.

**Estamos indo de volta pra casa**

A ruiva sentiu passos subindo as escadas e sem pensar duas vezes pôs-se para dentro do quarto. Instintivamente trancou o quarto a chave, sabendo muito bem que de nada adiantaria. Harry já havia acordado com toda a barulheira. Fitava-a com seus olhos verde-vivos. Lily correu para pegar sua varinha na cabeceira, mas novamente a mesma voz fria a fez paralisar.

- Allomorra! – a porta se abriu com um baque.

Um homem encapuzado andou lentamente até ela, com a varinha erguida. Chorando compulsivamente, Lily começou a andar para trás até bater com as pernas na cama. Via cada movimento calmo e cruel de Voldemort se aproximando dela.

- O Harry não, o Harry não, o Harry não por favor! –Lílian soluçava desesperada, postando-se na frente do filho, em uma tentativa inútil de protegê-lo.

-Afaste-se, sua tola. Afaste se agora!

-O Harry não, por favor! Me leve! Me mate no lugar dele! – ela soluçava desesperadamente. – Harry não! Tenha piedade!

Voldemort gargalhou friamente. Ergueu a varinha. Seu rosto não revelava nenhum sentimento, somente o ódio. A sua frente Lily tentava reprimir os soluços, ainda protegendo o filho com seu corpo. Era a única coisa que poderia fazer. Voldemort não exitou em fazer o trabalho completo.

-Avada Kedavra! – bradou ele friamente.

Lily não fez nada, não gritou, apenas fechou os olhos, imaginando que iria voltar ao lado de seu marido. Ele não a havia abandonado, logo estariam juntos novamente. Como sempre foram.

E então o feitiço a acertou. Lily caiu no chão.

James e Lily Potter estavam mortos.

**Estamos indo de volta pra casa**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A:**

Eu nunca chorei tanto para fazer uma fic... Mas finalmente consegui acabar!

Essa minha idéia ocorreu em um dia de chuva em que eu escutava meu velho CD do Legião... A música me lembrou T/L na hora!

Mas e não é que realmente tem algo a ver!

Bem, qualquer coisa, a culpa é da música! hauahauahauha

Espero que gostem!


End file.
